Canciones que puede cantar Glee esta temporada
Lista de canciones sacadade otro lugar XD: *''Every part of me ''de Miley Cyus (si) *''Your love is my Drug'' de Ke$ha (si) *''Without Love'' del Musical Hairspray *''So Yesterday ''de Hilary Duff (si) *''Don`t speak'' de No Doubt *''Wath The Hell'' de Avril Lavrigne (si) *''Lady Marmalade'' de varios artistas (Christina Aguilera, Pink, etc.) *''S&M'' de Rihanna (si) *''who's That Chik?'' De David Guetta Ft, Rihanna, (si)'' *Grenade' de Bruno Mars.(si) *No Love, de Eminem ft. Lil Wayne, *A.-I Want It All, De High School Musical 3, (si) *A.- Rock That Body, ''de The Black Eyed Peas, (si). *''B.- Let's Get It Started,'' De Black Eyed Peas (si) *'C.- Peacock/Ur So Gay, '''de Katy Perry(si) *B.- Loca People, ''de Sak Noel, . *''High,'' de James Blunt, *''You're Beatiful, ''de James Blunt, *''Remember December, ''de Demi Lovato. (si) *''Super Bass, ''de Nicki Minaj, .(si) *''Tonight, ''de Jonas Brothers, .(si) *''Burning Up, ''de Jonas Brothers,(si) *''Everybody Hurts, ''de REM, *Can't get You Out of my Head de Kylie Minogue por *Dust in the wind de KANSAS cantada . *Waiting Outside the Lines de Greyson Chance *I'm a bitch, I'm a lover de Alanis Morissette *Life is a Highway de Rascal Flatt *My Stupid Mouth de Jonh Mayer *Dreaming of you de Selena Quintanilla *Bacuse you loved me de Celine Dion *Only When I Sleep de The Corrs *Ben de Jackson five *When your gone de Avril Lavigne *Love the way you lie de Rihanna y Eminen *Russian roulette de Rihanna *Got Us Fallin In love de Usher y Pitbull *If We Ever Meet Again de Katy Perry cantada *give it up de victorious *Fly de Hilary Duff *Everytime de Britney Speras *Let it be de The Beatles *Feeling good de Nina Simone *What kind of men are you de Ray Charles *Changes de David Bowie *Thinking of you de Katy Perry *Don´t lie de Black eyed peas (si) *Don´t let me get me de P!nk *Just Dance de Lady GaGa, (si) *21 Guns de Green Day *(Highway Unicorn) de Lady Gaga *Cry Me A River de Justin Timberlake *Unlove You de Ashley Tisdale *All I Need de Within Temptation *I can see for miles de The Who *The edge of glory de Lady Gaga (si) *"Changes" de Butterfly Boutcher y David Bogwie, *"Blow" de Ke$ha, (si) *"Judas" de Lady GaGa,(si) *"Alejandro" de Lady GaGa,(si) *"Love Game" de Lady GaGa,(si) *"Hair" de Lady GaGa, *"About You Now" de Miranda Cosgrove, *"Who Says" de Selena Gomez,(si) *"wind of change" de scorpions , *We R Who We R de Ke$ha,(si) *Meet Me Halfway de Black Eye Peas,(si) *My Moment de Rebecca Black, *Make it shine de Victorius *eh, eh (nothing else i can say), de lady gaga *party in the usa de, miley cyrus .(si) *La La Land de Demi Lovato, *Beyond The Sea de Bobby Darin *Just Haven´t Meet you Yet de Michael Bublé (si9 *Shut up and let me go de Things Things cantada *Freak the Freak out de victoria justice, *boyfriend de Big Time Rush, (si) *california girls de katy perry, (si) *womanizer de britney spears (si) *"Government Hooker" by Lady Gaga, *Again Again/Oh! Darling - Lady Gaga/The Beatles. *Man! I Feel Like A Woman/Girls Just Wanna Have Fun - Shania Twain/Cindy Lauper. *She Wolf/Sexy Back - Shakira/Justin Timberlake. *Make Me Smile/Mr. Blue Sky - Steve Harley/ELO. *Alejandro/Love Game - Lady Gaga.(si) *Secret de The Pierces. *nothing even matters de big time rush, *More thant words - extreme por Blaint , *Price Tag jessie j por *Yoü And I - Lady GaGa. (si) *Time after Time-Cindy Lauper. *''Heart And Soul - Jonas Brothers - '' *Welcome to my life de Simple Plan- *What I know de Parachute - *Show me Love de t.A.t.U. - *Watch Me de Bella Thorne y Zendaya *Shake it Up de Selena Gomez *Song 2 You de Victorius *Twist My Hips de Shake it Up *Just Wanna Dance de Shake it Up *Dynamite de Chyna Anne Mclain (si) *Bang de Miranda Cosgrove *Kissing U de Miranda Casgrove *Give It Up de Victorus *I Love Rock N Roll de Miley Cyrurs *Open Arms de Journey *Take it Off de Ke$ha (si) *Hot And Cold de Katy perry (si) *Ironic De Alanis Morissette *All I Need Is Love , de Los Beatles , *Like Toy Soldiers ,de Eminem . *'If I Fell' de The Beatles, *'Love Today' de MIKA, *'Without Love' de Hairspray *'I Can Hear the Bells' de Hairspray. *'Accidentally in Love' de Counting Crows *'I Want To Know What Love' is de Foreigner *'Fluorescent Adolescent' de Arctic Monkeys *'In The Summer Time 'de Shaggy' '''por Puck' y Mr Schuester *'''You Get What You Give de New Radicals.. *'Have You Ever Seen The Rain' *'When You Were Young '''de ''The Killers *'All My Loving' de The Beatles *'Basket Case '''de ''Green Day, *'You Belong With Me' de'' Taylor Swift''. *'Gimme Gimme' de Thouroughly Modern Millie. *'Don't Bring Me Flowers' de Barbra Streisand. *'You are The Music in Me/You're The Want Than I Want '''de High School Musical y Grease *'Look At Me, I'm Sandra Dee/Fabulose''' de Grease y High School Musical, *'i Love You Like A Love Song '''de Selena Gomez,(si) *'Only Girl (In The World) de Rihanna *'''Hello de Martin Solveig & Dragonette, *'Party Rock '''de LMFAO feat. Lauren Bennett, Goon Rock,(si) *'Naturally''' de Selena Gomez, (si) *'Ven Con Migo '''de Christina Aguilera,(si) *'Watch Me''' de Zendaya Cantada *Up de James Morrison feat. Jessie J *Who You Are de Jessie J *Nobody`s Perfect de Jessie J *Mamma Knows Best de Jessie J *Rainbow de Jessie J Cantada *'''Smile '''de Avril Lavigne *What A Catch, Donnie – Fall Out Boy *Don’t Speak –No Doubt *Please, Don’t Leave Me – P!Nk *Sugar, We’re Going Down – Fall Out Boy *Hey Yo! – Brooke Hogan Ft Colby O’donis *Price Tag – Jessie J *I’m Yours –Jason Mraz (si) *Move Your Body – Beyoncé *Hollaback Girl – Gwen Stefani (si) *The Other Side Of Me (si) *Wannabe – Spice Girls *Nobody’s Perfect – Hannah Montana(si) *Gotta Be You – One Direction *Cupid/Cupid Boy - Amy Winehouse/Kylie Minogue *Clumsy – Fergie *Girlfriend –Avril lavinge (si) *Hit The Lights – Selena Gomez And The Scene *If Cupid Had A Heart –Selena Gomez *Love Is A Losing Game – Amy Winehouse *Material Girl – Madonna *Make You Feel My Love – Adele (si) *California King Bed – Rihanna *We Are Golden – Mika *Never Say U Can’t – Bruno Mars (si) *It Will Rain – Bruno Mars (si) *Grenade – Bruno Mars (si) *Sweet Dreams – Beyoncé *Broken-Hearted Girl – Beyoncé *Sweet Scape – Gwen Stefani (si) *Down- Jay sean (si) *Nothing in this world -paris hilton(si) *Big girls dont cry-fergie (si) *You smile- justin bieber (si) *My first kiss- 30h!3 (si) *I hate this part of me - The pussy cat dolls (si) *I year without rain - selena gomz (si) *GoodNight goodnight - maroon5 (si) *Paparazzi - lady gaga (si) *Kis n tell - kesha (si) *I wanna go - Britney spears (si) *If you seek amy - britney spears(si) *Hold it against me - Britney spears (si) *Moves like jagger - Maroon 5 y Christina aguilera(si) *Really really really dont like you - plain withe t (si) *Crushcrushcrush - paramore(si)